First Love
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: Tyson loves to surprise Ella. But please, don't let it be another chick.


AN: this one-shot, more of a drabble, really, is my Tysella oneshot for pjoshipweeks. Its late, but unfortunately, the app I use to write crashed and I lost the original one-shot and at leastfive other stories, all ready to be published. I cried.

* * *

Ella turns the page of her current book. She is not sure if she likes this book. The Hunger Games... Ella remembers when she used to be hungry. A hollow feeling in her stomach. The grumble, the tiredness, the aching in her body. Hunger is not a good thing. Ella hopes that this book isn't only about hunger. She devours this page and heads to the next in under thirty seconds.

Footsteps. Ella looks up reluctantly. A burly, tall boy is heading towards her.

He smells like a cool sea breeze mixed with sweat. He's got a crooked smile and a cute button nose and only one brown eye. His hair is cut short, like a regulation Roman's. Tyson.

Ella is finally aware of her surroundings. She closes her book and jumps up from her bench. Tyson stumbles back when she jumps on him and plants a kiss on his cheek. He blushes and touches the place her lips met. When she embraces him, her wings flutter rapidly.

" Ella! " exclaimed Tyson.

" Tyson! I'm so happy your back. " Ella said.

It was torture for Ella that Tyson had to leave so much. He had a duty to create things with his other Cyclopes brothers and sisters, but it made Ella depressed. He often left without notice or goodbye, and for months at a time. During those times, Ella had almost no one. She traveled between camps, but preferring Camp Half Blood. Everyone was always so busy at Camp Jupiter. At least at the Greek camp, she had Juniper, who always had time for her and understood her struggles with a long distance boyfriend.

When Tyson came home, though, they always had a great time. He loved to take her out in the city and try new things. But, Ella was perfectly content with staying in and reading while Tyson tinkered with whatever. He loved to make Ella little trinkets that could walk and talk. Ella appreciated them but was tired of tripping over them when they feel off her shelf and ambled around the floor silently.

" Me too, " he grabbed her hand. " I have something to show you. "

He pulled out of the woods, where was was reading in peace, and out into the camp. Curious, she lets him. Usually, when he gives her a new trinket, he will tell her to close her eyes and hold out her hands. She'll feign surprise as yet another dancing chick chirps in her palm. But this time was different. What was going on?

Tyson pulled her across camp towards the beach. They crossed the dunes, their feet sinking into the sand. And then, Ella saw it. A blanket was spread across the beach, close enough to the water so that they would be able to put their feet in it without getting wet. Candles were spread across the blanket, which added some light against the sunset. There was a picnic basket. It was perfect.

" Oh my gods. I love it Tyson. Thank you. "

" It was nothing. " said Tyson. Ella kissed him and went over to the the picnic. She sat down and Tyson did the same. Like a gentleman, he opened the basket and set up the plates. What he packed wasn't extravagant or anything. It was simple- sandwiches, fruit, soda. Just the way Ella liked it. Tyson even put those little sticks that held the stuff inside in the sandwiches. He obviously has help with all of this, but the fact that he had actually asked for help and thought this all out was so sweet. It was like Ella fell in love with him all over again. Wait, did Ella just say that she loved him?

Now that she thought about it without actually having to think about it, she knew it was true. Their love felt so natural. Even though they are both "monsters" to some people, they had a relationship just like anyone else's. They laugh, they fight, they get annoyed with each other. Ella was so tired of everyone thinking that she and Tyson were simpleminded. Tyson made Ella feel normal. Ella loved Tyson.

" Tyson, " breathes Ella. " I love you. "

Tyson looks up, stricken. Then he softens. " I love you too. "

They kiss. The date goes on. And as it goes on, Ella realizes something. Tyson is her first love. They probably won't last. They live in a world of death, heartbreak, and lost love. Ella should stop focusing on the negative, and think of the positive. Ella should enjoy their love while it lasts.

Ella drops Tyson off at his cabin after their date ends. As she turns to leave, he stops her.

" I almost forgot, " he says and pulls something out of his pocket. A metal chick dances in his palm. Ella laughs.


End file.
